What do I do with boys like you two?
by fairlyoddme
Summary: One-shot: what happens when a certain pink hedgehog goes out on a friday night? find out! contains swearing (yes i swear alot) and this is on my deviantart account as well Sonamyshad , who will she choose? I drew the cover picture, for full pic go on my DA profile


Amy Pov

So it's Friday night and I have absolutely nothing to do, I didn't even have work today. Which is surprising considering its a magazine they always need staff, anyways so I have to do something or else I'm gonna start eating and when I start there's no stopping..

VvVvR VvVvR

Hmm a text, from who? I look at the caller ID. Rouge. Who else?

_Hey girl we gonna go to the movies wanna tag along?_

Movies on a Friday night? That must mean there bringing the guys which means ill end up being the third wheel...again.I reach out to grab my phone but then it begins to vibrate in my hands.

_Yeah Amy you kinda have no choice cause were already here._

Before I could register anything I hear three loud knocks. I scamper to my door and open it to reveal everyone even Shadow...

"Whoa Ames didn't know you wear that kinda stuff" Sonic said with perverted smirk. I look down to see I'm wearing a baby pink see through crop top that revealed my red bra and silky blue shorts Crappppp! I gave him a death glare but the blush on my cheeks ruined it. "Yeah, yeah anyways you guys wasted your time I'm not coming!" I said in a sing song tone. "Amy if we got Shadz to come along, then your coming to." Sonic said before getting hit on the head by Shadow. "Don't call me Shadz, faker." Shadow snapped at him. "Thank you Shadow, now run along before you guys miss the movie." I said while closing the door, but then Rouge stepped in. Great now I don't have a choice.

20 mins later Normal Pov

The now annoyed pink hedgehogette ended up sited between Sonic and Shadow which to her was highly uncomfortable. Nearly every 10 minutes Sonic would try a cheesy gesture or pick line but ended up receiving deadly growls from Shadow, which would make both other hedgehogs jump. Since it was a horror film every body snuggled together, which made Amy angry. This was the reason why she didn't want to come.

Amy Pov

Fuck I hate this, seriously hate this. I hate horror films and I defiantly loathe being the third wheel! Shit no don't go in there, no don't do it!

* scary face pops up * I scream loud enough to make both Shadow and Sonic flinch then I curl into a ball. I'm going to kill you Rouge. I then feel four arms wrap around my body, two on my waist and two on my shoulders... Okay.

I immediately come out of my ball to see that it's Shadows and Sonics hands!

"Ahh guys let me go" I said loud enough for both to hear. None of them, looked at me. Instead they were having a glaring contest or something, but then both of them started to pull me! Sending me back and fourth , okay I'm pretty sure I'm going to have several bruises after this. If they don't stop this, I'm gonna chaos of their asses to oblivion. I then hear two lowly growls, okay isn't anyone seeing this?

"ENOUGH!" I shout as loud as I could and they both release me in response. Everybody was either watching in shock or glaring at me for disturbing the movie, they can all go to hell for all I care.

I make my way through the rows of seats and storm out the door. When I finally reach the car park I realise I didn't come here in my car.. Great, just great. I check my phone and its 9:10 um maybe I can catch a bus back.

It felt like an hour search for a bus and stop and so far I haven't found any. *sign* I guess I have to call Rouge. I dial her number then place the phone to my ear.

_Amy what happened?_

That's now important right now, Rouge do you reckon you can give me a lift home?

_About that.. Me and Knuckles are already dropping off Silver and Blaze and Cream is that their house babysitting Silvers chao._

Since when did Silver have a chao?

_Apparently he found one that looked exactly like Blaze and though it was cute, anyways I could ask Sonic or Shadow? I'm sure they'll both be willing to do more then just take ya home.._

I could basically hear Rouges devilish smirk through the phone, but then again I don't really have a choice.

_ Hello? Amy stop fantasising about what your gonna do later on tonight!_

I am NOT! Fine could you just ask one of them, see who can actually take me home?

_This is not going to be easy_.. I hear Rouge mutter thought the phone.

I then see a two streaks coming at me! What the hell?

"Here Ames lemme run ya home!" Sonic said stopping in front of me. "Would you like me to escort you home Rose?" Shadow said stopping near Sonic who was shooting daggers at him.

I could help but blush, but who should I choose? "I'm taking Amy home!" Sonic stated. Shadow simply gave him a oh really? Face. "Yes really!" He gave Shadow a slight push. Oh man now there gonna fight! "You can both take me home geez!" I said starting to turn and walk away.

Normal Pov

The two rivals followed the pink hedgehogette home like little puppies, but would turn into pit bulls at any man who would dare come near her.

The trio finally arrived at Amy's small home, they both walked her to her door."Thanks you guys." Amy said giving a sweet smile, which made Sonic smile a goofy grin while Shadow blushed a faint pink on his tan muzzle. Why Amy turned to open the door both hedgehogs pulled her wrists twisting her around to face them, Amy had her mouth wide open in shock. Then both males turned to her pink lips unaware they both kissed her at the same time. Amy melted under the warm of both hedgehogs and tried her best to return it. They all pulled away for air, each with a deep red blush.

This was Amy's chance to escape the awkwardness so she quickly turned her door handle and rushed inside, locking her door in the process. She leaned back onto the door and slide to the floor. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "What do I do with boys like them?" She said playfully shaking her head of her thoughts then made her way up stairs.

The two hedgehogs outside were experiencing rage and pure ecstasy at the same time. "You sick fuck, why'd the hell did you kiss her?!" Sonic said shouting at Shadow. "That's none of your concern, why did you kiss her?" Shadow replied in a annoyed tone. The rivals glared at each other before banging on the door. "AMY OPEN UP!" They both said in unison, wanting to see who the rosy pink girl would choose.


End file.
